Rahzar
Chris Bradford, aka Bradford, Dogpound or Rahzar, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He was formerly a human who was a martial arts celebrity and the apprentice of The Shredder who served The Foot Clan, partnered alongside with the Brazilian street thug, Xever Montes. At some point, he mutates into a mutant Akita after getting in contact with the mutagen contained within a Mutagen Bomb of The Kraang, causing him to become much more stronger in the process. He later on suffers a secondary mutation that turns him into a super mutant Akita, after Michelangelo makes him fall into a tank full of mutagen inside of Baxter Stockman's Laboratory, making him much more limb and ninja-like than ever. He gets resurrected by Kavaxas (as commanded by Tiger Claw via the Mystic Seal of the Ancients), after he was drowned to death at the bottom of the ocean near Coney Island by Leatherhead. When he betrays Tiger Claw while him and Undead Shredder were under the command of Kavaxas, he is thrown into the Netherworld. He has a rivalry with Xever Montes/ Fishface and Michelangelo. Chris Bradford debuts in New Friend, Old Enemy, Dogpound debuts in The Gauntlet, and Rahzar debuts in Mikey Gets Shellacne. Backstory As Chris Bradford Chris Bradford was born in 1979 to an unknown couple that were very wealthy. Years later when Bradford was much more older, he secretly became a member of The Foot Clan after he was recruited by the clan's leader, Oroku Saki. As the newest member of The Foot Clan, he was trained into the ways of Ninjutsu by The Shredder himself, becoming one of his best apprentices. Bradford became one of the right-hand men of Shredder and a highly-skilled ninja assassin. With his new skills, he becomes a master in martial arts and a world-wide famous celebrity. During his career, Chris got a cartoon dedicated to himself as the main protagonist, which was titled Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew. He also opened training Dojos in where he trained people that were interested in Ninjutsu, with some becoming Foot Soldiers that would serve The Shredder. During the time that he was a member of The Foot Clan, he eventually met Hattori Tatsu, who was the ex-sensei of Shredder's daughter, Oroku Karai. Sadly, Tatsu leaves the clan when he could not handle the others mocking him for being blind. Years later, Chris Bradford meets his new partner-in-crime, Xever Montes, a Brazilian street thug that was recruited by Shredder after he ended up in jail. From there, the duo start to develop a rivalry for each other due to Chris being much more higher in class than Xever. Later on when Shredder had finally located his old nemesis, Hamato Yoshi, who was now living in New York City with his ninja army, Chris Bradford and the rest of The Foot are taken by Shredder to New York to back him up in his hunt for Yoshi. As Dogpound While the Ninja Turtles were attempting to detonate the Mutagen Bomb of The Kraang on the rooftop of Wolf Hotel, Chris Bradford and Xever Montes (who went to hunt down the Turtles after failing Shredder in their previous mission) came to fought off the Turtles. During the fight, after Donatello successfully deactivates the bomb before it exploded, the Turtles surround the two men to finally finish them off. With nowhere to escape from the mutant turtles, Bradford breaks the glass container that contained the Mutagen and caused the two men to be washed away. After Shredder came to fight off the Turtles and was about to finish them off, Bradford and Xever emerged from their mutation to reveal their new mutant forms. Bradford mutated into a humanoid Akita mutant (after being bitten by Shredder's guard dog, Hachiko) and Xever mutated into a humanoid snakehead mutant (after grabbing a living snakehead at a sushi stand). With Shredder being distracted by his mutated henchmen, the Turtles retreat from their fight. Later on when the Turtles were spying on The Foot Clan outside of Shredder's Hideout, the four mutant turtles meet face-to-face with Chris Bradford in his new mutated form as an Akita. This meeting turns into a fight between the Turtles and Bradford, which the Turtles retreat from after they're defeated by him. After their first fight with him, Michelangelo decided to name him Dogpound, due to him being a mutant dog, as well as Bradford easily "pounding them to the floor" to their defeats. As Rahzar When Dogpound was on a mission assigned to him by Karai to go hunt down Baxter Stockman, he found Stockman inside of the T.C.R.I. building alongside with the Ninja Turtles (who were searching for a molecular centrifuge). Afterwards Dogpound retreats and takes the scientist with him to the laboratory of Stockman, instead of handing him in to Karai at the lair. Dogpound and Fishface are both interested in Baxter's ability of creating a cure for their mutations (which he lies about to be kept alive) and gets a collar with mutagen placed around his neck by Dogpound for security reasons. Michelangelo, who came into the laboratory to retrieve the centrifuge, gets discovered by Bradford and gets into a fight with him. When the two rivals are over the Mutagen Tank inside of the lab, Mikey and Bradford are about to fall into the tank. That's until Dogpound looses his grip and falls into the mutagen. Now suffering from a secondary mutation, Dogpound emerges from the mutagen with a much more difference appearance. The mutagen has made him much more limber, making him much more ninja-like in the process. With the intention of killing Michelangelo in his new mutant form, he gains the new mutant name Rahzar, due to him growling a lot and having a body full of spikes. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry As Chris Bradford Chris Grabbing Donnie And Mikey's Kusarigama.jpg|Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Stealth |Ninjutsu Skills Chris Takes Antique Katana Away From Mikey.jpg|Antique Katana Bradford Holding A Shuriken.jpg|Shuriken (6 Points) * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Stealth: * Ninjutsu Skills: * Antique Katana: * Shuriken (6 Points): As Dogpound Dogpound Lifting Weights.jpg|Enhanced Strength Dogpound Dodging.jpg|Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Smell |Enhanced Hearing |Night Vision |Ninjutsu Skills Dogpound Barks.gif|Jaws Dogpound Inside Maze Of Doom.jpg|Claws * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Smell: * Enhanced Hearing: * Night Vision: * Ninjutsu Skills: * Jaws: * Claws: As Rahzar Rahzar Lifts Up Michelangelo.jpg|Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Smell |Enhanced Hearing Rahzar And Tiger Claw Using Night Vision.jpg|Night Vision |Stealth |Ninjutsu Skills Rahzar Roars.jpg|Jaws Bone Claws.jpeg|Bone Claws * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Smell: * Enhanced Hearing: * Night Vision: * Stealth: * Ninjutsu Skills: * Jaws: * Bone Claws: Weaknesses As Chris Bradford As Dogpound As Rahzar Relationships Episodes As Chris Bradford Season 1 * New Friend, Old Enemy (Debut) * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet (Last Appearance) Season 2 * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids (Life Size Cardboard) * Wormquake! Part Two (Magazine) * Pizza Face (Episode) (Life Size Cardboard) Season 3 * In Dreams (Poster) * Meet Mondo Gecko (Action Figure) Season 4 * The Weird World Of Wyrm (Hologram & Cartoon) * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind (Cartoon & Mikey's Imagination) * Revenge of the Triceratons (Cartoon) * The Ever-Burning Fire (Cartoon) * City at War (Cartoon) * Bat in the Belfry (Life Size Cardboard) As Dogpound Season 1 * The Gauntlet (Debut) * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * The Alien Agenda * Baxter's Gambit * The Pulverizer Returns! * Showdown Part One Season 2 * Mikey Gets Shellacne (Last Appearance) Season 4 * The Weird World Of Wyrm (Hologram) As Rahzar Season 2 * Mikey Gets Shellacne (Debut) * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino (Silent Cameo) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Meet Mondo Gecko * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! (Silent Cameo) * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Silent Cameo) Season 4 * The Weird World Of Wyrm (Hologram) * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * City at War * The Super Shredder * The Power Inside Her * Tale of Tiger Claw (Mentioned) * Requiem (Death) Season 5 * The Forgotten Swordsman (Resurrection) * Heart of Evil (Silent Cameo) * End Times (Last Appearance) * The Curse Of Savanti Romero (Mentioned) Gallery Trivia * The design of Chris Bradford is very similar to the appearance of Chuck Norris. * The armor that Bradford used to wear has a similar design to that of the armor of Shredder from the Mirage comics. * Chris Bradford had his own cartoon back in the 80's titled Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew. ** Michelangelo used to watch this cartoon during Season 4. ** In The Super Shredder, it was revealed that Bradford watches his own cartoon once in a while. * Back when Bradford was Dogpound, there was a running gag about him in which one of the spikes on his shoulder would get chopped off. * As Dogpound, Bradford has the design of a Akita. As Rahzar, Bradford has the design of a wolf instead of an Akita like he was previously. * This incarnation of Rahzar has a more similar design as the Squirrelanoids, only that with a much more canine appearance. * Rahzar is the first character to be resurrected in the animated series, after he was drowned to death by Leatherhead at Coney Island. This resurrection was performed by Kavaxas, as commanded by Tiger Claw. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:The Foot Clan Category:Adult Category:Former Human Category:Former Mutant Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Purple Dragons Allies Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Humanoids Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Canines Category:Super Mutant Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Ninja Category:Shredder's Students Category:Resurrected Category:Netherworld Inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Category:Undead